


A Christmas Story

by Shinigami24, torichavonne



Series: Strength in Numbers [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Drabble, Feels, Gen, M/M, Possession, Presents, Scarfs, Sweaters, Wolf Pack, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles plays Santa and gives gifts while Chris gets a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and Merry Christmas Eve! Betsie and I sat up for two hours and wrote this drabble just for you!
> 
> Remember, this has absolutely NOTHING to do with our other Teen Wolf fics. And we don't own Teen Wolf and are borrowing the characters. We'll return them to Jeff Davis when we're done. 
> 
> Now, enjoy!

**_Christmas Day_ _2011_ **

Stiles blew out an exhausted breath and threw his fist in the air in triumph. He had finally put the last label on his Christmas gifts for all his friends and family. He had sat at his kitchen table for almost three hours this morning, wrestling with wrapping paper and tape. It would have taken him only one if his dad hadn’t made his gingerbread pancakes. His father had left a little while earlier and was at the station. He didn’t like that his father had to work, but he knew his dad was only retrieving the Christmas presents he said he was hiding.

Once he had thrown all the presents into the big, red sack he bought, he loaded into the Jeep and started it. It didn’t turn over, much to his dismay, but it eventually gave in. The snow was coming down in light flakes. It was time for Stiles to play Santa.

“First, off to Scott’s,” he mumbled to himself. He was on rocky ground with his childhood friend right now.  They rarely talked anymore, and the small amount of time that they would have would then be preoccupied by Allison. Despite that, Stiles still made him Christmas cookies and bought a card. He drove the two miles it took to het to Scott’s house. He walked up the driveway and stepped on the porch, knocking twice. He waited a beat before Melissa finally answered the door.

Stiles smiled brightly, “Merry Christmas! This is for you and Scott.” The teen rummaged in his bag of goodies and pulled out the tin of cookies and the 

Hello to you too, Stiles. I appreciate this,” the nurse smiled as she took the gift. She gave him a smile then tilted her head.

“Aren’t you going to come in? Scott for our Blu-ray of _A Christmas Story_.”

“If it’s fine with you,” Stiles replied with a smile of his own. “I can stay for a short while, though. I got other things to deliver.” He patted the sack he had thrown over his shoulder. Melissa looked amused at his Santa getup. Stiles had on a red hoodie with a white t-shirt. He had on a traditional Santa hat with a matching bag of gifts.

Melissa nodded, “Okay, but only for a short while. You seem to be pretty busy today, Chris Kringle. She stepped aside, letting the teen cross over the threshold. As he passed by her, she took the sack of gifts and placed the next to the door. She followed him into the living room and mashed herself in between Stiles and Scott.

* * *

 After sharing a lovely moment and some hot cocoa with the McCalls, Stiles waved his goodbyes and headed out to his next destination. He stopped in front of Lydia’s house, knocking on the door.  Mrs. Martin answered the door.

“Merry Christmas, Mrs. Martin! Is Lydia home?” Stiles asked as he pulled out a wrapped package and a gift card to rue 

Mrs. Martin shook her head, “No, you just missed her. She went out to get some more chocolate for our pies. You can leave her gifts with me.” Stiles handed her the presents. She took them and sat them on the table next to the door.

“Would you like to come in for some hot chocolate?” she offered. Stiles shook his head and declined her offer.

“That’s nice of you but I really need to get these presents to the others.”

“That’s too bad,” the older woman pouted. “Well, have a wonderful Christmas!” Stiles smiled and waved as he walked down the driveway. Mrs. Martin blew him a kiss as he got into his Jeep. His eyes bugged out, and he drove off. Was it him, or was Lydia’s mom just hitting on him? He could be hallucinating.

* * *

 He went to Allison’s house. He gave her a scarf and a rue 21 gift card. She took it and shut the door. He stared at it for a good two seconds before he hissed under his breath.

“Rude!”

After he flipped them off and left the Argent house, he decided that he should make his next stop the train depot. He wanted to see the wolves and make sure their not alone for the holidays. It would be at freezing temperature at the depot. He knew that they could handle the chill, but it was the merit that still counted.

“Hello, my little wolves!” Stiles yelled as he entered the depot. Everyone’s head snapped up from exchanging their own gifts and looked to the human. They heard him outside, but they still found his arrival shocking.

Erica snipped, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m giving you your presents,” Stiles answered. “Now, kill the attitude, or I’m giving all your cookies to everyone else.” He walked to where they were gathered around the tree. It was shockingly beautiful, and they even cleaned up the depot. It wasn’t entirely dirty now.

Stiles smiled at Isaac and gave the first beta his cookies, a werewolf plushie, and the gloves, scarf, and hat that he handmade for over a month. The puppy of the pack smiled shyly and gave a hug to his friend. Stiles moved on to Boyd and Erica, giving them the same things. Boyd and Erica hugged him, and he moved to Derek. The Alpha had his infamous, permanent scowl on his face. Stiles bit his lip and tapped the Alpha on the chest.

“Hey, now!” he said to Derek. “This is freaking Christmas. You do not just start moping. Be jolly that I even sat up for hours on end making you this scarf and junk.”

Derek sneered, “We don’t need scarves.” Stiles snorted. Stiles snorted, “Well, it’s the thought that counts, dammit. Either appreciate them, or I’ll get the dog whistle that Deaton gave me as a present.” Derek reluctantly smiled and mumbled a _thanks._ The teen smiled before he heard a yell come from the betas.

“I’m not doing it!” Isaac yelled at his best friend, Erica.

“It wouldn’t kill you,” the girl answered back. Derek and Stiles turned to them, and the younger man crossed his arms over his chest.

Stiles demanded, “What’s going on?” The taller teen pointed to a bag in his hand. Stiles took a closer look and saw what he was talking about. It was a bag of mistletoes. The rest of the pack hid their faces in their hands and groaned.

Isaac whined, “She tried to blackmail me into hanging these up all over the depot.”

"Erica, stop it!” they all yelled. The teen huffed.

“But you’re pack parents. Couldn’t you have some fun?” she defended.

Derek snorted and Stiles responded to her, “We would, but Sourwolf over here is being a Scrooge.” Derek grumbled and scowled.

Boyd whispered something to Erica. His voice was too low for both Derek and Stiles to hear. They pulled apart and Erica stalked over to the pack parents and gave Stiles a shove, sending him into Derek. He gave a startled shriek, as they ended up kissing. The pair stood still, their lips locked together. No lips moved until Derek closed his eyes. He placed his hand firmly on the back of Stiles’ neck and moved his lips. They kissed for a while, and the others watched them.

“Nice plan,” Isaac smirked. He handed some cookies to Boyd and Erica. They smirked together, admiring their handy work.

* * *

 Lydia walked onto the front porch of the Argent house. She was in a daze and felt out of control. Peter was using her as a vessel for his gain. He had long been dead, but he found a way to give her his spirit. He wasn’t ready to come back to this life, but he was going to have his fun. He needed to speak with Chris, his mate. They broke up a while before Chris met Victoria. He needed to get a message across before Gerard knew he was not entirely dead.

“Lydia,” Chris began with confusion, “what are you doing here?”

“Chris, it’s me, Peter,” Lydia said. “I needed to see you.  I’ll be back somehow. Don’t tell your father.” She cupped the older man’s face in her hands.

Chris shook her hands off her face and looked her dead in the eye. “Lydia, are you drunk?” The girl rolled her eyes.

“I am Peter,” she repeated. “Your mom’s name is Maria. She didn’t like your father, and she mainly raised you and Kate.” Chris gaped. That was information that Lydia wouldn’t know. It was something that only a select few would know. He looked her in the eye and knew it was Peter.

“How are you possessing her?”

“I told you that I was trying to come back. I found way, but I have to wait at least four months to return. I just couldn’t wait to contact you.”  Chris stared at the young woman, and a tear came to his eye.

“Hurry back then,” he whimpers and hugged her. He just wanted Peter back. He lost him before and he’d be damned if he would lose him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! It has been a blast for us both this year. We had you guys that supported us, and we're thankful!
> 
> Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
